


Of Gingerbread and Jingle Bells

by Jabberwocky94



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, anyway here's wonderwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwocky94/pseuds/Jabberwocky94
Summary: Christine and Raoul enjoy a cosy Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Kudos: 9





	Of Gingerbread and Jingle Bells

"Can you hold this wall for me?" Christine asked. Somehow she was supporting the entire gingerbread house with nothing but a box of Kleenex and one hand, leaving her other hand free to smear icing onto a panel of the roof.

The bag of royal icing had exploded, leaving Raoul the unpleasant job of scooping icing up with his bare hands and applying it wherever Christine thought best.

"Is it sagging again?" he reached over to the offending wall and her hand, now free, busied itself by placing little sugary beads of candy all over the wall in question.

"Yeah, it wants to fall in and I thought I'd resolved the issue." Christine gestured to the Kleenex box she had placed inside the gingerbread house. "It's supposed to keep the house from collapsing inwards."

"Does it need more icing?" Raoul was already prepared to dig more out of the bag.

"I think it just needs to dry." She went back to adjusting gumdrops on the roof panel.

"You need to put it on the house before you decorate it," Raoul advised. "It's too heavy otherwise."

Christine stuck a random peppermint on the roof. "It's more fun this way. Pass the icing."

"You'll think it's fun until the whole house collapses under its own weight." He handed her the bag of icing.

She looked up and pretended to pout. "I'm not even using all the candies! If everything goes according to plan there'll be a little bit left over, between the gumdrops and the cookies, to give all the ballet girls some sweets for Christmas."

"Is that the real reason you bought an entire bag of gumdrops?"

"No," Christine smiled.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Maybe," she admitted as she began putting icing on the tops of the walls.

Raoul scooped some icing onto his finger. "You wanted to do something nice for the ballet girls." He tapped her nose, leaving sticky icing behind.

"Raoul!" Christine giggled. 

He couldn't help but smile at her. She always thought of ways to make everyone's day a little brighter. "Have I ever told you you're beautiful?"

"You tell me that all the time!" She wiped the icing off her nose and grinned down at the roof panel as she took her time to place it on the walls of the house.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

She grew serious. "No, I don't think you have."

"Then let me tell you," Raoul said. "I love you almost as much as you love Christmas."

"Almost?" Christine's eyebrows shot up.

"I seriously doubt anyone can love anything as much as you love Christmas."

"Well, I love you, don't I?"

"Do you?"

"I do."

He smiled at her choice of words.

"Here," she said, handing over a small gift bag she had been promising he could open soon.

To Raoul's surprise, it was a Santa hat with a jingle bell on the end. 

"There are two, see? We can match! It's perfect for watching _The Polar Express_!"

Her enthusiasm was catching and soon they were seated on the couch in matching pyjamas and Santa hats, watching Christmas movie after Christmas movie and sipping hot chocolate.

Raoul wasn't usually one for Christmas but he was certainly one for Christine. And after tonight, maybe he could love both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first R/C fic but I had a great time writing it and I'll probably write more with these two soon.


End file.
